


~Lost In The Darkness~  (a White Collar fanfic)

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Dreamfic, Gen, Sadness, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>" Lost in the darkness</i><br/>Hoping for a sign<br/>Instead there's only silence<br/>Can't you hear my screams "</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Lost In The Darkness~  (a White Collar fanfic)

__

  
__**" Lost in the darkness**  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams "

  
  
  
It was the fact that the most obvious thing there was a complete nothingness, absolute darkness and no sound to rely on. And he was alone.  
The next thing that made it even more obvious was the bone-crackling cold that seemed to have eaten all his energy.  
  
It was just too depressing. Too dark.  
And if he let himself look at it from the logical and sensual point it was awfully terrifying.  
To be completely honest, it scared him to the very core.  
  
Even if there'd been dark, really dark, days before this one, however, didn't even stand close.  
  
It suddenly occurred to him that it was just like this, and nothing else. Plain, torturing darkness and silence.  
No idea why, or how.  
Just the fact that it was the only and glaring obvious thing. That it was him.  
  
And it creeped him to extent he'd forgotten it could.  
  
Prison had been scary too. And even before that heists gone south.  
  
He once drowned even. And that had been the closest his memory supplied.  
  
This, however, was even more disconcerting than ever.  
Why?  
  
Exactly.  
  
Question with no answer as nothing else was there. And it alone made his heart throb with worry so sudden and strong as the realization hit...  
  
"Peter?" His weak voice startled him so suddenly, and so surprisingly, that he gasped louder. Actually so loud inside his head he felt like loosing all his sanity.  
  
So he tried not to jump through ceiling, with his heart nearly breaking for it first, as the warm, calloused hand touched his shoulder. He really tried not to hyperventilate while trying to calm down.  
  
He knew the hand. It was Peter.  
His friend and partner.  
  
And he didn't feel lost anymore...  
  
  
The next time he came to coherent thoughts he smiled brightly.  
  
It was the fact of the very obvious.  
Sun was blinding him through the eyelids. And the warm hand on his shoulder was there only accompanied by another one massaging his skull.  
  
And he felt so safe again.

**The End**


End file.
